205 Live (February 7, 2017)
The February 7, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the KeyArena in Seattle, Washington on February 7, 2017. Summary Coming from similar backgrounds, Ariya Daivari and Mustafa Ali couldn't have more different outlooks on their respective careers. Ali's positive attitude inside the squared circle is a stark contrast to Daivari's often-angry demeanor. Originally, Tony Nese was set to compete in the Fatal 5-Way for an opportunity at the Cruiserweight Championship. With “The Premier Athlete” injured, the winner of this match would advance to the Fatal 5-Way. Quickly engaging inside the ring, Ali relied on his speed and agility to try and offset any offense from Daivari. The Persian Lion countered, channeling his anger into an effective flurry of powerful strikes. Knowing what was at stake – and facing the prospect of competing a second time later in the evening – Daivari was looking for quick victory. Following a missed frog splash, Ali regained momentum before the contest went back and forth. Following an impressive Tornado DDT, Ali executed a perfect inverted 450 Splash and earned a spot in the Fatal 5-Way. Before battling Lince Dorado on WWE 205 Live, The Brian Kendrick took a moment to extend an olive branch to Akira Tozawa. Impressed with the Japanese Superstar's ability, Kendrick told Tozawa to keep an eye on the upcoming match and learn from the former Cruiserweight Champion. Following his tirade, Lince Dorado wasted no time using his high-octane abilities to take full control of the match. Kendrick struggled to find an answer early on, finally seizing on a countered high-flying maneuver with a powerful dropkick. Dorado rebounded, certainly proving that he could match skills with the seasoned veteran. With control of the match in his favor, Dorado attempted a Shooting Star Press but was countered as his opponent raised his knees. Wasting little time to capitalize, Kendrick applied The Captain's Hook for the victory. After the match, Austin Aries interviewed Kendrick who in turn called out Tozawa. However, much to Kendrick's surprise, Tajiri's music hit. Returning from an injury, The Japanese Buzzsaw appeared behind The Man with a Plan and hit him with a faceful of green mist. This echoed the meeting between the two before Tajiri's injury when Kendrick sought an alliance with his fellow veteran. With Rich Swann sidelined and unable to challenge Neville in an effort to reclaim the Cruiserweight Championship, five Superstars stepped up on Raw declaring they each should have an opportunity for the title. To determine the No. 1 contender, Gentleman Jack Gallagher, TJ Perkins, Cedric Alexander and Noam Dar threw down in a Fatal 5-Way Match to determine who would face The King of the Cruiserweights at WWE Fastlane. Earlier in the evening, Mustafa Ali earned a spot replacing the injured Tony Nese. Once the match got underway it didn't take long for chaos to reign supreme. Any previous alliances were tossed aside and every competitor immediately threw down, knowing full well the high stakes of the contest. Taking control of the match, Gallagher grabbed his trusty umbrella William. With all of the combatants on the outside of the ring, Gallagher ascended to the top rope and – with the umbrella in hand – parachuted to the outside, taking out everyone. Back inside the ring, Gallagher battled Dar. Although the Scottish Supernova had the upper hand against Gallagher, he was ultimately eliminated by his nemesis, Alexander. As Alexander battled Perkins, Dar returned to the ring and attacked his rival. Perkins took advantage of the opportunity and eliminated Alexander. With plenty of gas left in the tank, Ali took advantage of the contest, taking the fight directly to Gallagher. With momentum in his favor, Ali attempted his inverted 450 Splash but the British Superstar rolled away allowing Perkins to apply a cross armbreaker to eliminate Ali. Perkins – the inaugural Cruiserweight Champion – now had the title match within his grasp and kept Gallagher on the defensive. Battling back and answering Perkins’ strikes with his patented headbutts, Gallagher wore down Perkins enough to execute a running dropkick in the corner to secure the win. Following Gallagher's incredible victory, Neville made sure to display his Cruiserweight Championship, showing no fear in the face the challenge that awaits at WWE Fastlane. Results ; ; *Mustafa Ali defeated Ariya Daivari *The Brian Kendrick defeated Lince Dorado *Jack Gallagher defeated Mustafa Ali, TJ Perkins, Cedric Alexander & Noam Dar in a WWE Cruiserweight Title #1 Contendership Five Way Match *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose © defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (Special Referee: Daniel Bryan) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 2.7.17 205 Live.1.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.2.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.3.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.4.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.5.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.6.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.7.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.8.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.9.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.10.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.11.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.12.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.13.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.14.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.15.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.16.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.17.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.18.jpg 2.7.17 205 Live.19.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #11 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #11 at WWE.com * 205 Live #11 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events